Arrange The Clues IV
A Break In The Pattern By now, night had fallen, and Akatsuki was staying as guests in the home of one of the villagers, rather than turn back and head to the Elder's home. Vivian, Iris, and Wendy were all asleep, as close to Jason as possible, with Iris herself sleeping on the man's lap, not seeming to want to move from her main source of comfort. Wendy and Vivian had taken to his sides, and Yasaka was sleeping on Wendy's stomach. Out of all the girls, only Momoko was awake, looking outside the window. She wasn't comfortable enough to start sleeping with Jason yet. "...so, nothing's happened?" Jason was speaking quietly into a transceiver. "Alright. No, that's splendid. Keep the Guild in line, Len." He hung up, and looked over at Momoko. "Is there something outside of interest to you?" Momoko gave Jason an aside glance. "Buried underneath all these 'wonders', I remember, my mother once told me that once all the treasures were found and taken care of, then a deep, dark secret would be revealed to the ones who solved the mysteries. That is...what I want to find out." Jason, absentmindedly, scratched Iris' ears. Her tail started wagging, but she kept sleeping. "A secret." He laid his head against the wall, looking up at the sealing. "Secret, a secret, everybody's got a secret." These weren't his thoughts, merely something he was reciting. "Is this truly worth our time? These treasures have nothing to do with Akatsuki, Momoko. We are doing this purely for your curiosity." Momoko insisted, "This could be very well worth your time. After all, the information unlocked could quite possibly pertain to your guild...or the Magic Council. Or even moreso, it could have to do with the past of the Dragon Slayers...." She wasn't sure, but those wild guesses out of nowhere actually sounded legitimate. "You misunderstood me." Jason replied. "We're doing this purely for your curiosity. I'm quite certain this is something you want to look into. Leaving now, without letting you fully explore this, would be a tad cruel." He closed his eyes, as if he was heading off to sleep. "Anything I glean from this is just an added bonus." Momoko crossed her arms, rather annoyed at Jason's response. "Don't you understand?! This could very well change the course of history-" she noticed that Jason wasn't listening anymore. "Ah, never mind then..." She slumped against a wall and slowly closed her eyes as well, letting out a deep sigh. "Changing the course of history...." Jason murmured, obviously still awake. "That is the goal of the Akatsuki. We will change the world." Momoko was asleep already; truth be told, she slept like a damn log. "Sssh, magical pumpkins, I will not divulge my secrets..." she was talking in her sleep.... Iris's ears twitched as her leg flung back lightly, purring like a....cat. As Jason was dosing off, he saw the flash of movement. A white baboon. "Tch...Mr. E...." He murmured as he fell asleep. The Wall No One Can Reach Vivian's eyes slowly snapped awake; moving mechanically like clockwork. Her scarlet eyes surveyed the area; thankfully, all was well. Everyone was still fast asleep; though Vivian took a breather; now was as good a chance as any to get some fresh air. Stretching her arms, Vivian prepared to get up and walk outside, she heard a soft voice. "Hey, whitey." Vivian glanced to her side. It was Ulalia. "How long have you been awake?" Vivian muttered. "Long enough." Jason, had been awake longer than all of them, hadn't moved an inch, as Wendy and Iris were still sleeping either on, or next to him. He was, however, looking curiously an item in his hand. An acorn. "Now, what were you planning on doing, hmmm?" Ulalia was too forceful. "N-Nothing! I was just about to get some fresh air..." Vivian retorted, in an annoyed tone. "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure ya are." "...Don't play this game with me." Amusingly enough, Ulalia and Vivian didn't notice Jason; continuing on their argument like it was the most casual thing in the world. "Both of you, please remember we're guests in someone else's household." Jason said quietly. "We're not here to disrupt their peace." Vivian turned around, scratching her head. "Oh, yeah...sorry about that..." Ulalia kept firing at Viv. "And another thing-" Vivian just silenced her by covering her mouth swiftly. "Mmmph! (Darn woman...I am here to preech the truth...!)" Jason nudged Iris and Wendy, causing them to stir. He wanted them to wake up now, so they could get this over with. Wendy's eyes fluttered....then she fell back asleep. Iris stretched her arms, yawning. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwh...What time is it~?" She seemed to mostly be back to normal; though one was never sure. Vivian immediately dropped what she was doing and ran over to Iris, hugging her tightly. "Iris!! Are you okay now?!" She was actually worried...this was a first. Iris tousled Vivian's hair, responding heartily, "Yeah..." Jason dangled the acorn directly in front of Iris' face. "This was left for you, Iris. I assume by Mr. E." Iris quickly nabbed the acorn up, clutching it tightly within her small hands. "Ooooooooooooooooooooh~ But what does it do?" "I'm not sure..." Jason replied, looking it over. "It's not an ordinary acorn, the material seems similar as the Ruyi Jingu Bang, and that would lead me to conclude it has similar properties." Iris played around with it in her hands, poking and prodding at the acorn. "So...it's not edible..." Her ears drooped in dissapointment as she got all teary-eyed; adorable, really. Vivian chuckled a bit at seeing this. "Oh, that's cute...Don't worry, when I get back, I'll find you a good acorn tree." Iris' ears already perked up and she smiled radiantly at this. Jason was pleased to see Vivian's kinder side coming out. "You, however, now have an additional weapon, aside from your tonfas. I am interested to see how you will use it." He stood up. Wendy, still asleep, was somehow clinging to his side. He poked her cheek gently, rousing her from her sleep. "Wha...what time is it?" She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as Yasaka looked thoroughly irritated about being woken. "Time to move." Jason replied, helping her stand up.